Clarity
by shopgirl152
Summary: The day before everyone is scheduled to go home, Caitlyn has a moment of clarity about her feelings for Mitchie. Maitlyn one-shot songfic. The Only Exception


I make my way down to the dock, guitar in hand. Mitchie has been getting to me lately and I need somewhere quiet to sit and think.

A cool breeze comes across the lake, bringing with it the smell of honeysuckle.

"Ahhh…" I sit cross-legged on the dock, kicking off my shoes. "Much better." Grabbing my guitar, I fiddle with the strings. I don't play it much, so I constantly have to remind myself to tune it before playing.

"Let's see…" My fingers absently pluck out a few notes as a song comes to me. "When I was younger I saw, my Daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it."

My fingers stopped playing, absently running themselves through my hair.

Mitchie. I don't know what it is that has me so attracted to her. Maybe it's how much she wants to be accepted or the way she looks at me.

Or maybe it's just the fact that I want to protect her from the clutches of Tess Tyler. But…why protect her so bad? Why care?

_Because you like her_.

"Ugh." I blow out a frustrated breath as my fingers find the strings of their own accord. "And my Mama swore she would, never let herself forget. And that was day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."

After Tess, I'd decided that loved didn't exist, that it wasn't worth it. I mean, why risk heartbreak? But…Mitchie's the exception I guess.

_But darlin  
><em>_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception_

"Why can't I get her out of my head?"

"Get who out of your head?"

I start, heart thumping as I cautiously turn around. Mitchie's standing behind me. "Hey Mitchie. What-what are you doing here?"

"Oh. I heard you singing. It sounded nice." She sits down next to me. "Is that from glee?"

"Yeah. One of the songs Rachel sings. I wasn't really playing it on purpose. I was messing with my guitar and it just…sort of came out."

"I know the next verse. Can I sing it with you?"

"Ummm…"

She places a hand on my shoulder, staring at me. How can I say no to those eyes?"

"Okay." My fingers find the chords, plucking out the next verse.

_Maybe I know somewhere  
><em>_Deep in my soul  
><em>_That love never lasts._

I glance over, a small smile on my face. Her eyes are closed, focused intently on the music.

_And we've got to find other ways  
><em>_To make it alone  
><em>_Keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this  
><em>_Keeping a comfortable  
><em>_Distance_

_And up until now I'd have sworn to myself  
><em>_That I'm content  
><em>_With lonliness_

_Cause none of it was ever worth the risk._

Maybe that's why I'm trying so hard to protect her from Tess. Maybe…I swallow…maybe she's worth the risk. The exception to the rule.

"Caitlyn?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. "What?"

"You stopped playing."

"Oh. I did." I can feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Okay." She's silent for a minute. "Do you want to finish the song?"

"Oh. Um, yeah." My fingers find the strings again, heart racing.

_Well you are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception_

I drop off singing completely, as Mitchie's voice rises in pitch, perfectly harmonizing with the notes.

"There you are! Mitchie, I've been looking all over for you! You said you would help with kitchen clean-up tonight." Mrs. Torres looks at me. "Hi Caitlyn."

"Hey Mrs. Torres."

She turns back to Mitchie. "Now young lady."

Mitchie grimaces as he Mom leaves. "Sorry Caitlyn. Guess I better go."

"Hey, no problem. Kitchen duty is very important."

"Thanks for understanding." She stand up. "I'll see you back at the cabin?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Bye Caitlyn."

I put my hand up to wave as she walks off. "Bye Mitchie."

* * *

><p>I lay in bed later that night, unable to sleep. Mitchie's leaving tomorrow and I may never see her again.<p>

I sigh, swinging my feet over the edge of the bunk. Mitchie's in the next bunk over, on the bottom. She's snoring.

A smile forms on my face as the bridge of the song pops into my head.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
><em>_But I can't  
><em>_Let go of what's in front of me here.  
><em>_I know you're leavin in the morning  
><em>_When you wake up  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
><em>_Oh oh oh_

What am I gonna do? I have to tell her tomorrow. But…is that the best thing?

She shifts in her bunk, sighing, mumbling something. She must be dreaming.

I can't let her go. Even if I fail and she doesn't return my feelings, I have to try. Tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow.

My resolve somewhat strengthened, I climb back into bed. Tomorrow's going to be tough.

* * *

><p>"Caitlyn, would you hand me that shirt over there? Caitlyn? Caitlyn?"<p>

"Huh?" I look up from my music journal, absently turning over a page. "What?"

"Ugh. Nevermind." She walks over to me, grabbing a purple shirt off the bunk I'm sitting on.

I check my watch: ten minutes until the inevitable.

"Caitlyn, are you sure you're alright? It's almost like you've been avoiding me, but…not avoiding me." A confused expression crinkles her brow. It's adorable. "We've been cabin mates all summer. Now come on, what's going on?"

"Nothing." I stand up. "Nothing at all."

"Caitlyn…"

"Really Mitchie, it's nothing. Now come on." I pick my duffle bag off the floor. "We're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"For when your parents get here."

"Alright. Fine. Don't tell me what's wrong." She glares at me before walking out of the cabin, slamming the screen door behind her. This was supposed to be easy, telling her how I felt.

_Oh when is it ever easy_? _Just do it_.

"Mitchie wait!" I run after her, catching up when she's within three feet of her parents car. "Mitchie, you're right. There is something I haven't been telling you. It's just…it's really hard to say this and—"

"Caitlyn, we're friends. How hard can it be?"

"That's just it." I take her hands and start singing. "You are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception."

"I-I don't understand."

"You're the exception Mitchie. The exception to-to everything! This whole summer, when I was trying to protect you from Tess, I guess the reason I was trying so hard is because…because…"

"Mitchie, come on! Let's get moving before we hit traffic." Her Dad yells out the car window.

"Caitlyn, I have to go."

"I like you. As more than a friend. And…I just-I just want to be with you." She stares at me. "Mitchie. Please. Say something."

She puts a hand on either side of my face, staring at me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry. I would have, but—do you like me?"

"Yes." She pulls me to her, kissing me softly. "Since the day I saw you jamming away on that keyboard synthesizer."

My face flushes. "Really?"

"It was adorable."

"Mitchie!"

She winces, turning to her Dad. "I'll be right there!" She kisses me again. "I'll call you later, kay?"

"Okay." She gives me one last kiss before smiling and turning away. I put a hand up in the air, feeling so happy I could burst. "Bye Mitchie. For now."

_And I'm on my way to believing  
><em>_Oh and I'm on my way to believing._


End file.
